remakes_of_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vice
Vice (VICE A LOT) AKA in my language is a 27 year old female that used to work for Rugal. She's an Orochi member baby! Okay I think I want to use another language- * Spanish: 'Vicio * '''Hebrew: 'סְגָן * '''Russian: Вице Vitse Background She was born in a weilthy family of an only child. At the age 6 her family got fed up with her and threw her outside making her homeless. This is when she first develops a dark heart and doesn't care about anyone. She grew up on the streets after that. some point in her life she runs into someone that goes by the name Yamazki. She falls in love with him but he soon later goes with another girl. She flips out and no one seen her since into later... She used to be a secretary slash playmate for Rugal. Some times when Rugal couldn't get a hoe at his secret evil lair he'll use her for fun. At some point she gets rapied after being drugged up from him. After quieting her job 3 weeks she soon discovers out she's pregnant with his baby. Yeah believe it or not but that Adelheid on 2003 is her son! He takes after daddy don't he? King of Fighters 95' She goes back way back I bet way before you are even born. Yeah you the one that's reading this. Remember when I said she was homeless right? Well she got sick of it and goes apply for this job as working for Rugal's sectary. Goenitz thinks it's a good idea because she was homeless and tells her to spy on the idiot to while robbing him at the sometime. She at some point in the game she brainwashes whats his name, Saisyu Kusanagi. Rugal kidnaps him I guess he wanted Kyo's father for a personal slave? So I guess to torture a a teenage boy. While escaping leaving Rugal behind I guess he died or made it look like it he died. Who knows Everyone clams hes dead, but yet I see him on other games. Yet they clam it's a dream match/ how can he be on so many other games?! THAT'S RESTARTED! Anyways enough about Rugal he's not the the bomb on Vice's page. He thinks he's awesome. OKAY! When Vice found out she was pregnant she flipped and attached doctors in the hospital. Ever Goenitz called her a hoe and the w word that rhymes with horse she hates him for this. Even Saisyu called her that. That's why she hates him to. Like she can help a rapier. Also Goenitz is the one that told her to take the job? King of Fighters 96' Before the events of the game she gets had nightmares of Rugal raping her from the night before. It seems that nothing can stop her dreaming of it. Goenitz had a job for Vice and Mature from Orochi. They was to spy on Iori whatever his last name is. At first mature refused to because she thought Iori was a total geek into she got the chance to see him. Then she falls in love and thinks she can have him as a boyfriend. Some point in the game she pulls her top down when she fights agents Clack. To distracted the male team members. Clack gets in a trance and falls in love. He tells Ralf later after he loses the battle he's in love. Ralf says "Yeah with a stripper". The players of the game is not allowed to see this because they wasn't so hot. Like you the one that's reading this. I bet you wear glasses in real life with that generic hair style that looks like a loaf of bread. The stupid head shave with a little peace of bangs hanging off your tinny head, OR if you are a girl you have a messy bun that looks like a rat nest on your head. Either way I bet your gay. It's a style. <--- Wait a minute what is this saying?! IT'S TALKING INSANE?! More About The Hoe * In King of Fighters 98' Dream Match Never Ends, she has a secret art work in the gallery section of her holding a baby. It's possible that it's Adelheid (I know it's her because she is the only female with short hair that's dark). <--- You know this is actually true. I can't remember how it was done. I was playing it one day being her (Can't remember who else was with her I wanna say Chris but I could be wrong". I was playing the game 3 or 4 times in a row being the same characters. Category:Normal characters